Undertale: My Story
by Kennii-chanXD
Summary: When I was only a small baby, I feared monsters to the max. I never wanted to be alone, so I always slept with my mother. I could never even go to the bathroom alone because I was always scared that a monster would come out the toilet and swallow me up. But I never actually thought I'm meet a monster up until now...An Undertale story rewritten to fit my views!
1. Prolouge

**Heya, guys! So recently I decided to start up a new story. And what is this new story about you may ask? Only one of the best new games that have been created! That's right you guessed it. It's my new favorite game, Undertale. Now, I haven't played the game myself, but I've seen others play it and the story behind it is pretty freaking good. Plus, I absolutely adore the characters, soooooo…yeah. Welp, let's get this party started!**

"Monsters…why did it have to be monsters?" I backed up against a rock wall as the bunch of tiny and also big monsters surrounded me. My legs where shaking in their boots. There was a loud noticeable thumping in my chest that wouldn't stop. It might've killed me if these guys won't get to me first. There was so many of them. I looked around for an opening to escape through. Nothing.

This is it then. I'm doomed.

"Help me…"

 _ **Several Hours Later…**_

Fears are one of the things that are going to follow us for the rest of our lives. Although, there are some fears that are supposed to be left behind in early childhood. (To me at least) Like the fear of the dark or receiving a punishment from your parents or…monsters.

Believe it or not, I'm still afraid of the monsters inside my closet. Yeah, laugh all you want. Make fun of the soon-to-be high school freshman who is afraid of the boogey man. Right, hilarious.

I don't know why, but it just freaks my frizz, just sleeping alone in a bed room that someone died in. Actually, whose frizz wouldn't be freaked?

Still though, I don't sleep soundly in the dark. Now, I'm not afraid of the dark, of course not. It's just what lives in it that scares me out of my wits. Just think about playing one of those haunted games in the dark with your spooky friends and only a single candle for light. Think about what you might be summoning out of the nightmare realm and into your home. The game with a piece of paper that says yes or no and the two pencils on top of each other, nope. Also the Ouija board, definitely not.

But it never occurred to me that I will be meeting monsters face to face. Never in my life! It all happened about five hours ago…

"Ma! I'm going for a walk outside!" I yelled at my mother from the door. She works for a company that is stationed quite far from our home. She's pretty obsessive about how much gas money she has and tries not to go anywhere without using too much gas. So her boss offered to set up her work computer in our house. That way, she can still work without having to drive so far away.

"Ok love muffin," she still gives me those embarrassing nicknames even though I'm about to turn fifteen soon. "Don't get lost." It's annoying having to listen to her scolding all the time but I guess it's nice knowing that she still loves me.

I hopped down the steps of the back door and walked down the drive way. My brother was mowing the lawn while listening to his music. He glanced at me then went back to jamming. He pays me no mind as usual.

I walked onto the old fading concrete road. A cold breeze blew behind me and up my neck. Shivering, I pulled my favorite sweater tightly around me. It was the middle of fall and Halloween was just around the corner. Man, I just hate Halloween. Yeah, I know you're screaming at me and saying, "WHY WOULD YOU EVER HATE HALLOWEEN?!" Take a wild guess…

Five minutes have already passed since I left my house. My eyes scanned the area. There were trees everywhere. I looked above me and all I could see was the blue sky. I couldn't see the sun. It was probably about four in the afternoon. I can still be out before my mom goes crazy. I continued my journey forward.

The trail I walked along on was old and dusty. I've never been up here before. I think this trail leads up to Mt. Ebott. I've heard a decade ago, a little kid went up this trail and fell down a hole or something. I think they never came back.

I also heard that monsters used to walk the earth freely until war broke out between them and the humans. The humans won and the monsters were locked up somewhere under our feet. It serves them right for scaring little kids out of the skin…

I came to a beautiful clearing. It was a large open space full of yellow flowers. It was strange because there were no other flowers with a different color. They all were just gold. "Huh. It's so strange, yet very pretty." I kept walking and looking around the pretty sight.

This is where my terrible fate arrives. I was so distracted by the flowers that I wasn't watching where I stepped. I tripped on a large tree root. Flailing my arms out for balance, I fell. My body braced for impact with the ground. But it never came.

I just fell…

I kept falling, never to stop.

It felt like a life time before I finally hit solid ground. All I felt was pain. My eyes flickered open. I saw a very small patch of light above me. It was far away, very bright. The world started spinning around me.

Then everything went black…

 **Well that seems about it for this prologue. Undertale is one of my favorite games and probably always well be. If you haven't played it, get your little hiney off this site right now and download this game. I guarantee you, you'll be happy when you finish the endings. Well, you won't be entirely happy. You'll be scratching for more. Anyway, let me get out of here and start up on a new chapter. Stay determined everyone!**

 **Wizard101**


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Ruins

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Undertale. Although I wish I did, Toby Fox owns the game. Right people, let's get this show on the road!**

"Oww…my head…"

Swirling. Fuzziness. That was all I could see for a moment. My head was pounding. I reached up and put a hand to my head then quickly pulled it away with a hiss. It stung. I looked at my right hand. It was scrapped up and bleeding a little bit. So was my elbow. My favorite sweater had been ripped at the elbow.

I knew I had to get up at some point. With all the strength I had, I pushed myself onto my legs. As soon as my head cleared, I scanned the area. There were flowers everywhere. Golden flowers. I looked up. All I could see was darkness. It was strange because the ground I was standing on was well lit up with light.

"Hello?" I called. "Can anyone tell me where I am?"

"Howdy!"

I jumped ten feet in the air as a high-pitched voice echoed around me. I looked around for the voice.

"Who are you? I need help!" The voice giggled.

"Down here, idio…I mean silly!"

I looked down, but all I saw were the golden flowers.

"I can't see…"

My eyes caught sight of a flower that was slightly larger than the others. It was the same color…but it had a face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the…"

"EEEK!"

Out of reflex, I raised my foot.

"No no, don't!" I stopped my foot in front of the flower's face.

"I'm here to help!"

"Help?" I lowered my foot as the flower nodded.

"That's right! Hm, you're new to the Underground, aren't you?" I nodded.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

Before I could react, everything around us turned black and white.

"What the…" I looked down. A small red heart was floating in front of my chest.

"See that heart?" Flowey said. "That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

"My SOUL?" I looked at it again. I took a step back. The heart came closer. I took another step, to the left this time. It followed with me again. It was kinda cute.

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"

"I…I do want some LOVE." I smiled and nodded. Flowey giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll shared some with you!" Flowey winked and a bunch of small shiny seed-like specks flew around him.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through…little white…friendliness pellets!" I giggled. I think I like this flower.

Man was I so stupid…

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

As he said that, the little specks scattered around. I move to catch one near me but…

"Arrgh!"

The pellet dodged my hand and plunged itself right into my shoulder. Another stabbed me in the back. I groaned and fell to my knees. I looked up at Flowey.

His once friendly face twisted up into the evilest grin I have ever seen.

"You idiot." He spat. "In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED." His voice wasn't high and cute anymore. Now it was very low and distorted.

"Why would ANYONE pass up and opportunity like this?!" The pellets from earlier circled around me. One of my worst nightmares just came true. This is it then…

"DIE." He cackled as the seeds started to close in on me. Goodbye world…

…

…

"Uh…" It's been about thirty seconds. I opened my eyes. Am I dead? Flowey looked just as confused as I was.

A sudden bright light appeared. My eyes closed again. A small yelp and then the light dimmed. I opened my eyes again. The light was gone and so was Flowey.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth."

I gasped and looked to the right. There was a lady or…lady figure. She looked like she resembled a goat like animal. Small horns protruded from the top of her head. And long ears hung down low. She was wearing a gown with a symbol of what looks to be an angel in the middle. Her sleeves were long and flowed when she moved.

"Poor? Innocent? Hey!" I backed. She must be a monster, just like Flowey. The goat lady smiled.

"Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down."

"Fallen down?" I said.

"You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you throw the catacombs." She reached out a furry paw to me. As I took it, the greyness in the room was drowned out by the returning color. I could now see that Toriel was white in color and her gown was purple.

"This way," she said. I followed her through a nearby door. My chest was still bleeding from the bullet Flowey fired at me. The door lead to a big room. The room was very lavender in color and there were red flowers and leaves everywhere. I looked forward and saw something yellow twinkling in the red leaves. I walked up to it in awe. It was a little floating star. My hand moved to touch it. It fazed right through. I hear a distant voice in my head.

" _The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with determination."_

A black transparent screen appeared in front of my face. Letters spelled themselves across the screen.

 _ **SAVE* RETURN***_

Confused, I brought my hand over 'save'. The screen made a dinging sound as if I had pressed a button. Another voice.

" _HP fully restored."_

Suddenly I felt as if a hole had been filled inside me. The pain of my wound suddenly wasn't there anymore. The screen was gone.

I jumped as Toriel called to me. I looked up. She was atop a case of stairs waving for me to follow her. As I made my up the stairs and followed her into another room.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Wait what?

"New home?" I asked. Toriel nodded.

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." Toriel walked across four of six plates in the floor. She then pressed a button on the wall. There was a clicking sound and the two doors across from me slid open.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One most solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." After Toriel said that, she walked through the doors. I looked at the metal plates in the ground. Then stepped on one of them. Nothing happened.

"Huh…" I followed Toriel to the other room.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry. I have labeled the ones that you need to flip." She walked across a bridge above running water. A nearby sign said, "stay on the path". I decided to follow its instructions for obvious reasons and caught up with Toriel. There were two groups of switches on the wall. In each group, one of them had yellow arrows pointing straight to it. What is this? A kindergarden class?! I rolled my eyes and flipped the right switches. Behind Toriel, a bunch of spikes retreated into the floor, revealing the rest of the path way. She smiled.

"Splendid! I am proud of you little one. Let us move to the next room." And she was off again. 'Honestly, how old does she think I am?!' I thought as trudged after her.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation." My blood ran cold as she said the 'M' word.

"However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict."

Toriel walked to the other side of the room and gestured towards a nearby dummy. "Practice talking to the dummy."

"Um…ok." I walked towards the dummy. Suddenly, the room became black and white just like when I met Flowey. My soul appeared at my chest again. Then, four little boxes appeared in front of me. Words started to spell themselves out on them.

 ***FIGHT *ACT *ITEM *MERCY**

'What is this?' I thought. My hand moved to the ACT button. More buttons appeared.

 ***CHECK *TALK**

Toriel said I should talk to the dummy. My hand moved to the TALK button. Right after I pressed it, I began to speak to the dummy without warning.

"Uh, hi?"

"…"

Well this dummy doesn't seem much for conversation. I looked over at Toriel. She seems very happy. I looked back at the dummy only to find more words.

 ***You won!**

 ***You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.**

Everything began to change back to normal. Toriel patted me on the shoulder.

"Ah! Very good! You are very good." As she said that we moved on to the next room.

"There is another puzzle in this room…I wonder if you can solve it." She said as we continued to walk. I noticed the path in this room is oddly shaped, kind of like a zig zag.

I bumped into something. I looked down. It was an odd white frog. Suddenly, everything went black and white again.

Wait a minute! Is this one of the monsters I've got to fight? An albino frog? The words again.

 ***Froggit attacks you!**

Froggit? What kind of name is that? I pressed the ACT button.

 ***CHECK *THREAT *COMPLIMENT**

Huh? What the mess?! I remember Toriel said to strike up a friendly conversation. I pressed the COMPLIMENT button.

"Uh, you look nice?"

 ***Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.**

The Froggit's cheeks turned red. "Ribbit."

Toriel stepped up beside me. She glared at the Froggit. It took one look at her and hopped away.

 ***YOU WON!**

 ***You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.**

"Well that sure was something!" Toriel said and continued ahead like nothing happed.

We arrived at the other side of the room. It was filled with water. Above was a bride of tall spikes. They looked very sharp.

"This is the puzzle, but…"

"THIS is the puzzle?!" I exclaimed. Toriel gave a nervous smile.

"Here, take my hand for a moment." She pulled me along after her and walked towards the spike bridge.

"No, wait!" I yelled.

Before she placed her foot down on one of the spikes, it disappeared under the bridge. The others did the same.

"Uh…"

She continued to pull me across the bridge in the same zig-zag path from the other room. The spikes kept retreating with every single step we took. We reached the end of the bridge and to the exit. Toriel let go of my hand. I was shaking a little bit. She turned around and looked at me.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She said with a side glance. We proceeded to the next room.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child." She said with a smile. "However, I have a difficult request to ask of you."

I didn't like the sound of this.

"…I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself."

"Huh?!" I exclaimed. Oddly enough, I've been beginning to grow attached to Toriel. I didn't want her to leave me alone in a place I don't recognize, let alone a place full of monsters. She looked away.

"Forgive me for this."

And with that, she quickly walked away.

"No! Toriel, wait!" she disappeared before I even said anything. I gripped the edges of my sweater. I felt alone again. Slowly, I started to walk forward. It was a VERY long corridor. A cold breeze blew up my back. Shivering, I started to run. I got the feeling of being chased by a serial killer.

"Toriel!" I screamed. I was nearing a white pillar. I caught a glimpse of a piece of purple fabric behind it.

"Toriel?" I said, slowing to a halt. Toriel stepped out from behind the pillar.

I ran up to her. "Toriel…"

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me." She said with a smile. "However, there was an important reason for this exercise."

"Huh?" I questioned.

"…to test your independence." She said.

"Independence?" I questioned again.

"I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself."

I looked down at my feet. "Ok…"

Toriel pat me on the head. "I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you have need of anything, just call." She handed me a weird looking phone. It kinda looked like the one my grandma has. Old and ugly-looking.

"Be good, alright?"

And with that, she was gone.

Cell phone in hand, I stood there and watched her go.

I feel so embarrassed now. I overreacted over nothing. It's amazing how much she reminds me of a mother. It was like when I was younger. My mom and I were at the grocery store and while I was staring at a rack of teddy bears, she disappeared. I cried so hard when I thought she abandoned me when she was only in the other isle. She bought me one of the teddy bears to cheer me up. But I still cried on the way home. I slept in her bed that night.

I hated Toriel for making me feel like a five-year old again. But I also loved her for it. It brought back good memories. Some of which of when my father was there to comfort me when I cried. He and my mom used to fight a lot for reasons I don't know of.

Then he was gone.

Left the house in his truck and drove off to who knows where. I don't recall exactly how I reacted. But all I know is that right now, I missed him. I missed my family. I missed them being complete.

I walked over to the pillar and sat against it, wondering if Toriel will ever come back for me.

 **And let's stop right here! I don't want to make this chapter way too long. I've been working on this chapter for days. I know it is hard to believe, but a writer doesn't just think up chapters from the top of their head just like that. These things take up a lot of time. And a lot of break days. At least for some people… (*cough* me…*cough*) Well. I should get going and maybe start chappy number 2.**

 **Stay determined everyone!**

 **Wizard101**


End file.
